Without You
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Sequel to Teacher's Pet. Placed 8 years after the events of Teacher's Pet, something horrible happens to Haruka, how will Rune and Michiru survive. Please read and review! Final Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Well…Let me start out by saying that I LOVE all of you for getting Teacher's Pet to 250 reviews. I thought about it, honestly…I thought long and hard about it and decided…ya know what…this deserves a sequel :D Yes, yes, yes, try to keep the cheers and screams to a minimum, I've been suffering a headache and swollen salivary glands over the past few days, not the most comfortable thing in the world if you ask me.

So…let me reply to a review from the last chapter of Teacher's Pet:

Short and sweet. I loved the ending, and **"yay" they are going to get married. it's a pity we won't see it**, but this was the best ending for it. I loved the beginning of the chapter with the spider. hehe, i would have screamed too. but all in all, this was a great story and a great chapter. I'll come back and read this again and again because it's brillent.

Good Job!

Well, Angel of Life Amie…looks like you may just get to see it.

Oh yea, last but not least…**_READ TEACHER'S PET FIRST!!_**

* * *

Without You  
Chapter 1

_She was so handsome, standing there in her perfectly fitted tuxedo. Her hands were clasped in front of her, yet I could tell she was shaking like a leaf. Just as I was. I never let me eyes leave her beautiful green ones. I never wanted to look away from those eyes that drew me in since the first day I met her and Rune._

_I stepped up to my spot beside my wife to be and looked at the gentleman before us as he began the ceremony, my mind blocked out most of his words. It was as if my whole world was spinning. I couldn't comprehend what was happening. Ever since I was a little child, I had never imagined that I would be getting married, let alone married to someone so quickly becoming a star in racing. Haruka Tenou, a name that was slowly becoming known around the world, not only for her numerous racing wins, but also for her age and gender. Never before had a woman been as renowned as she has become._

_It was as if my mind worked on its own as I repeated each of the vows that were read to me. Again my eyes never left my loves'. I never wanted to leave her side. I may have only known her for two years, but these past two years have been the best of my life. Of course we've had our ups and our downs, but what couple doesn't._

_I took a deep breath as I picked up the platinum wedding band to place onto Haruka's finger. My hand was shaking more then I had originally thought as I found myself struggling with the simple task. We both shared a nervous chuckle, especially after Haruka had much of the same troubles with the ring on my finger._

_We are so alike, you and I. We will be together forever; there will be nothing to come in our way. Nothing can stop true love._

* * *

_The race was going perfectly. Once again Haruka was in the lead as I watched from the manager's box._

_"You know Michiru; she didn't do this good until after she met you." Shingo looked over at me. He was such a nice man, he happily accepted me into the racing 'family.' I blushed and lifted my binoculars again to watch her race around the final curve. I stood from my seat and started walking down to the gates, I knew by the time I got down there she would be pulling into the winner's circle and I could congratulate her as always._

_I smiled at the guards at the gate who happily allowed me to pass through; I walked across the track to great my wife._

_"There she is!" I smiled when I heard her call out to me. "You see ladies and gentlemen, this is the woman that's brought me to all of my victories, if she weren't here each and every time I raced, I'd probably kill myself." She chuckled and leaned down to give me a deep and passionate kiss, which I gladly returned. I blushed when she whispered in my ear. "Now turn and wave to all the cameras…Oh come on don't blush I thought you'd be used to this by now."_

_"I know, I know, I should be huh? But I can't help not getting used to them, maybe you should teach me how." I smiled and shyly turned to the photographers to wave._

_"It took me so long to hunt you down! How dare you brainwash my cousin into being a faggot!" My eyes barely had a chance to focus on a tall, black-haired man who quickly aimed and fired his pistol at us…_

"No! No! Haruka wake up!"

"Mama! Michiru-mama wake up."

I jumped, my eyes shooting open to see a mound of blonde hair in front of me. It was a dream, right. I rubbed my eyes as I realized it was Rune who had awoken me from my slumber. I shuttered and closed my eyes again, reality began to sink in as I realized I was sitting in a hospital room. On the bed in front of me lay Haruka, a breathing tube down her throat, an IV in her left arm, a heavy bandage on her chest where the bullet had struck. How could that have happened to her?

"Mama, are you alright?" Rune knelt down beside me and I forced myself to smile at him. He had turned into quite a handsome young man. He became just as tall as his mother, his hair was the exact same color, and the only difference was that his eyes were a light shade of grey instead of Haruka's emerald green. He was nearly 14 years old now. Haruka and I had pulled him out of school to home school him, since we traveled for Haruka's races nearly 75 percent of the year.

"I'm alright…" I stood from my chair, ignoring the pain in my lower back from its discomfort. "Has there been any change?" He merely shook his head.

"Mom'll wake up. I know she will." He took a seat in the chair I was resting in and watched me as I picked up Haruka's hand.

"Rune, it's been almost a month, if she doesn't wake up soon, the doctor's will start asking us to pull the breathing tube."

"No!" He snapped at me. "I'm not allowing you of them to do that!"

I sighed and gently climbed onto the bed next to her, the doctor's had shown me the best way to do this to not pull out any of the tubes. I started to whisper into her ear. "They said if his aim was just a little bit higher it would have hit your heart. You wouldn't be alive if it hit your heart baby. Some people tell me you're not alive now, but I know somewhere in there you can hear me. I know you want to come back to me don't you? Rune and I would go crazy without you around to keep us in line. You don't realize how much we both rely on you do you? You said that I'm the reason you never killed yourself. That I'm the reason you're happy now. But I know that's not true, Rune played just as big a role in this as I did. You were aware of what he'd be going through if you weren't here anymore.

"Remember the day of our wedding? I'll never forget it. We both laughed at one another because our hands were shaking so much. Rune laughed with us and told us to hurry up that his legs were starting to hurt. How could we have expected a seven year old to stand still for an hour? We were so proud of him for doing it though. He also wouldn't leave us alone that night either." I wiped a tear from my eye and nuzzled my face against her neck. I always felt relaxed whenever I was around her. That would never change.

* * *

OK…so kill me…But I bet you, you're already hooked aren't you? You'll just have to wait and see what happens to them now won't you?

Don't forget to review of course, since you made it this far and such!


	2. Chapter 2

To reply to Tache's review, there will be more of the wedding throughout the story, just have to be patient. You're also going to learn more about what's happened over the last 8 years.

**READ TEACHER'S PET FIRST!!**

* * *

Without You  
Chapter 2

"Mama I think you should go home for a little bit. You need a good night's sleep. You haven't left here for a week now."

"No." I covered my mouth to try and hide my yawn. I couldn't leave Haruka's side, what if she was to wake up? I sighed at the thought. The doctor's have already made it clear that the possibility of Haruka coming out of this coma was less than 5 percent. Yet, I still have hope. Nobody knows how strong she is but me; not even Setsuna. I know her in a way that Setsuna never could have.

"He's right Michiru. You should go home, get some sleep, get something healthy to eat; all these vending machine meals aren't good for you." Setsuna looked at her close friend over her book. "Rune and I will keep watch al-"

"I said no!" I closed my eyes and rested my head on Haruka's stomach. I had pulled one of the chairs to her bedside so I could stay close to her. You have to wake up Haruka. You have to wake up…

* * *

_"There was something else too that was supposed to make tonight special." Haruka took both of my hands into her own and looked into my eyes. "I need you to close your eyes, alright?"_

_I nodded and did so, a smile playing on my lips. "What's this surprise?"_

_I heard her take a deep breath. I shifted in my spot as I waited for her. Why was I shaking so much? Surely it wouldn't be anything bad. I heard a little bit of scuffling on the gravel before she spoke to me "Open your eyes." I did so and couldn't hide the gasp that escaped my lips at the sight of the aquamarine ring. "Will…Will you marry me?"_

_I stared at her dumbfounded. I couldn't even form any words as I just stared at the ring and her. Thankfully though, I was able to force myself to nod before flinging myself into her arms. _

_She kissed me passionately before pulling away just long enough to slide the ring onto my finger. "Thank you. Thank you so much."_

_I looked up into her eyes and allowed a sly grin come to my face. I leaned up to whisper into her ear. "Let's skip the pizza and just go home."_

* * *

_"You want to what?" She stared at me blankly. She looked almost as if she were a deer in the headlights. I couldn't help but to laugh at her. "Repeat that one more time…"_

_"I want to have a baby."_

_"That's what I thought you said." She allowed her wrench to fall to the floor, the metal clanked against the concrete. "How?"_

_I laughed. "A donor silly."_

_"No…Rune came from a sperm donor, you're not going to go through the same thing I went through."_

_"Honey." I tried to contain my laughter. "Honey I don't have to let some man fuck me to have a baby."_

_She's so cute when she's confused. I reached up to try to wipe off some grease from her cheek. "Then how would you have a baby?"_

_I shook my head and leaned up to kiss her. "You don't watch many movies do you. It's called artificial insemination."_

_She frowned as she gave me a strange look. "It sounds painful." I tilted my head as I watched her bend over to pick up her wrench. "Why did this come up all of a sudden?"_

_"Ruka I've been trying to bring it up for about a month now. But every time I start to talk about it one of_

_your manager's calls you and you have to take it. And you're finally alone now. So I want to talk about it. I think we're ready for a baby that we can call ours." I closed the hood of her car, much to her dismay. She wasn't going to be able to blow me off this time._

_"What would Rune think? He's going to be 14 in 3 months. I'm 30 now, and you're going to be 29 in a few weeks too. I think we're getting a little too old to handle a young child."_

* * *

_I frowned and looked down. "I've always wanted a baby of my own Ruka. Maybe we can sit down and talk to Rune when he gets back from the mall. Maybe he'll like the idea of having a little brother or sister, even if there is 14 years between them."_

_"Rune can we talk to you for a minute?" Haruka yelled through the garage door when she heard Rune yell that he was home. "Can you come in here?"_

_"What did I do?" I couldn't help but to giggle. He had the same guilty attitude as his mother did. "I swear I didn't do it."_

_"Boy you didn't do anything…you're almost as bad as me when someone has to talk to you." I watched Haruka run her dirty fingers through her hair. "Your mama has a question for you…don't you Michiru?"_

_I sighed and looked down at my hands. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about it. I'd like to have a baby." I looked over at him and watched his eyes light up._

_"You mean I'll have a little brother or sister!"_

_"Only if your mother says I can." I smiled and looked at Haruka again. "Please baby."_

_She sighed in defeat, there was no way she could battle her son as well. "Fine, fine, we'll go to the doctor in the morning about it."_

* * *

I was going to tell you when we got home that night after the race. The night you got shot. I was going to tell you that I'm pregnant Haruka. We're going to have a baby…

"Michi wake up. You're going to get a stiff back from sleeping like that."

I groaned and opened my eyes. "Why didn't you let me sleep Ruka? I'm so sleepy." I nuzzled my face against her hand, quickly falling back to sleep.

"Just let her sleep Aunt Sets. I'm going to go get a drink, would you like something?" Rune stood up from his spot and looked at his aunt who simply nodded. "I'll be right back."

* * *

#

If you haven't figured it out yet. All of the text in _italic _is a dream/flashback. This story's going to be full of them as they anxiously await Haruka to awaken.

Don't forget to review since you made it this far


	3. Chapter 3

Look, can it be? Chapter 3 already? Ideas are flowing so much quicker for this one then they were for the original. I think it's because of the amount of dreams/flashbacks I'm doing. They're only a small part of a whole ya know, so I don't have to elaborate much past a few paragraphs instead of writing a whole chapter based on it. I'm glad everybody likes this so far. Please keep up the reviews and I'll keep up with the chapters.

**READ TEACHER'S PET FIRST!!**

* * *

Without You  
Chapter 3

I looked down at my watch then glanced at the sleeping form on the chair in the corner. I carefully stood up and left the room. After a little searching I made my way to the nurse's station located on the center of the floor. I stood there and patiently waited until the nurse was off the phone.

"Can I help you Mrs. Tenou?" She leaned up to talk to me.

"Would I be able to get a ride to my doctor's appointment?" I sighed.

She smiled and pulled out a schedule. "I think we can work something out. What time is it for? And who's the doctor?"

"It's for 9am and with Dr. Kobayashi. " I checked my watch again and saw it was 7:30. Surely I'd be back before Rune woke up. If not I'd have to come up with some excuse to tell him. I wasn't ready to tell him yet. The first time we tried for the pregnancy it failed, the second time it worked.

--

_"Honey I'm so nervous. What if it doesn't work out?" I gripped Haruka's hand tightly, trying to keep my own from shaking. "What if I can't get pregnant?"_

_"Hush Michi. If you think like that then that's how it's going to work out." She leaned forward and kissed my ear, and then my neck. I couldn't help but giggle and relax. She always knew how to calm me down. She always knew just the right spot to hit. "If you calm down I'll make it worth your while later." She laughed as I smacked her._

_"Am I interrupting anything ladies?" We both looked up at the doctor as she walked into the room. "How are you feeling today Michiru?" She sat on her chair and looked at me._

_"Nervous as hell."I smiled when she chuckled. My hand gripped my wife's harder._

_"Well that's to be expected. I have the results of your test here." My eyes locked on the folder in her hand._

--

I wiped a tear away from my eye as I looked out the window of the hospital's shuttle. That was the day that the doctor told me the insemination failed.

"Are you alright ma'am?"

I looked over at the driver and nodded. "Yea. It's just…I'm afraid that my wife won't wake up."

He smiled softly. "You're racer Tenou's wife aren't you?" I nodded. "I'm sorry that that happened to her. Everybody's pulling for her to come through this."

"Nobody as much as me and our son though. Nobody…" I looked out the window again.

--

_"Where's Haruka today?"_

_I sighed. "She had to be at the track early for the race tonight."_

_Dr. Kobayashi pulled the piece of paper out of the folder and handed it to me. I gladly accepted it and looked at the mixture of numbers and medical terms. I tilted my head when I looked at the chart with a high level line across the top. She reached her hand over to point to the line. "That means you're pregnant Michiru. Congratulations."_

--

The shuttle driver stayed in the vehicle as I went inside the building for my appointment. I ignored the people around me as they started to chatter and watch me when I walked to the receptionist.

"Na-" The receptionist's face went soft when she looked up at me. "How's Haruka Michiru? Has there been any change?" I shook my head.

"Is there any way we can try to hurry up? The hospital shuttle driver is waiting on me." She nodded and turned to a nurse. "Go ahead through Michiru; the doctor has a few minutes now."

"Thank you so much." I followed the nurse down the hallway and right into Dr. Kobayashi's office. I forced a smile when she looked up at me.

"How's everything been going?"

I just shook my head. "Not good. You know about Haruka. It's been so hard without her."

"You know all that stress is not good for you, and definitely not for your baby. Have you told Rune yet?" I shook my head. "When are you going to tell him?" I looked away. I had no idea when I'd tell him or even how I'd bring it up. "You need to find a way to relax."

"Not while Haruka is laying in a hospital bed."

She let out a sigh. "Do you know what happens to your health when you're stressed?" I shook my head in response. "The main thing is that your blood pressure rises, which can kill the baby. You don't want that do you?...That's what I thought. You need to take a day off just for yourself, I know you love Haruka dearly, but if you take one day to yourself and relax you'll feel so much healthier."

--

_"Mommy, I think I got in trouble today…" I lifted my head off of Haruka's chest as she leaned forward to take a piece of paper from Rune. "The principle gave this to me…to give to you." He hung his head as she opened up the letter to look at it._

_"Rune, you little shit!" She started laughing and showed the paper to me. "Look at this."_

_"Dear Mrs. Tenou, we would like to inform you of your son's excellence in art. His painting was chosen to appear in the regional 4th grade competition." I moved the paper aside and hugged the surprised boy tightly. "This is amazing honey. Why did you think you got into trouble?"_

_"Because I punched Daiki in the arm for taking my juice."_

_"You what?" I glanced at Haruka. "Well even though they didn't punish you, I am, go upstairs to your room."_

That's it for chapter 3. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far. I'm enjoying writing it. As another reminder, all the _italic_ are flashbacks/dreams.

Don't forget to review..since you made it this far :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hmm…already running short on little flashback things, maybe I'll have Haruka wake up soon.

* * *

Without You  
Chapter 4

I climbed into the hospital shuttle and nodded to the driver.

"Everything alright Mrs. Tenou?" He pulled out of the parking spot and headed back toward the hospital.

I nodded. "Yes, she just told me that I need to calm down some. To try and relax a little bit. She said it's not healthy for me…or the baby."

"Baby?" He looked at me, a little confused.

A smile played at my lips. "Yea, Haruka and I decided we wanted to have a child of our own. She…she doesn't know yet. I was going to tell her on the night she was shot…" I looked down at my hands.

--

_"Auntie Sets!" I giggled and watched the 8 year old boy run to the tall woman._

_"Hey there kiddo!" She leaned down to pick him up. "Are you ready for your weekend with Auntie Sets? Where we're going to stay up all night eating pizza and popcorn, and watching movies." His smile only grew as he nodded._

_"Here's his bag. Thank you so much for taking him for the weekend." I watched Haruka pick up the duffel bag and walk to the door with Setsuna._

_"Anything for you guys. You know I love having this little man around." She took the bag from Haruka's hands and walked out the door with him._

_I grinned and watched my wife close and lock the door, when she turned back to me I untied my robe and let it fall open, below it was a lacey night gown that I had purchased just for this occasion._

_"Mm, where did you get that from love?" She smirked and approached me, her hips swaying seductively._

_"Just a little something I picked up when I got you this." I handed her a small, wrapped box. She gratefully took it and replaced it with her gift to me. I watched her open her box, inside was a small locket with a picture of the three of us, on the back of it, it read 'H&M Forever.' I smiled when I watched her take it out of the box and look at me. "It's not much but I just figured you'd mm-" I returned her deep, passionate kiss, the box from her slipping from my fingers as I allowed her to take control._

--

I thanked the driver before climbing out of the vehicle and rushing back into the hospital. I was hoping that Haruka had magically woken up while I was gone. I knew the chances were very slim, yet that hope was still there. I walked slowly into the room, seeing that all of the lights were still out, I had assumed that Rune was still asleep in the chair.

"Are you?"

I nearly jumped through the ceiling when his voice echoed from the corner. "What?"

"I woke up a half hour ago. The nurses told me you had an appointment with Dr. Kobayashi. I know that you guys are trying for a baby. Are you?" He stood up and stepped closer to me.

I sighed and flipped on the lights, my eyes never met his. "Yea…I am."

"Did mom know before…before that happened?" He placed his hands on my shoulders and forced me to look at him.

"Honey… I was going to tell her that night. I just found out that morning. She was already at the track when I had my appointment. I had the whole night planned out, a romantic dinner, everything and I was going to tell her that it worked." That was it; I couldn't hold it in anymore. I couldn't hold in my tears as they started to flow. "I don't know what to do Rune. What will happen if she doesn't come through this?"

"Mama, I'll help you with the baby." He pulled me close to him. Surely he'll make some person very happy one day.

--

_"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" I looked up from my painting, but then quickly returned to it, figuring it was really none of my business._

_"Sure, what's up?" She turned away from her paperwork to focus her attention on him._

_"I…" He stuttered then sat down on the chair next to Haruka's desk. "I like someone…"_

_I glanced over when I heard him say that. Haruka only tilted her head to the side. "But you're only 12, you can't have crushes yet." I covered my mouth as I giggled. "What's so funny?" I shook my head and continued to watch from my chair._

_"Her name's Emiko." He looked down at his hands, his face turning a beet red color._

_"And where exactly did you meet Emiko?" She folded her arms over her chest._

_"Her mother owns the corner market and I see her there all the time." He finally brought his eyes up to look at his mother. "Whenever you guys send me down for something I see her and talk to her."_

_She frowned. "Looks like I might have to start making those trips to the store then doesn't it. You're too young to think things like that."_

_"But mom, she likes me too!"_

_"Oh grow up Haruka its just puppy love. Didn't you have crushes when you were his age?" I stood from my chair and gently grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll tell you what you need to do to win her over. Tell me more about her…" We walked from the room as he started telling me about her._

--

_"God Dammit Haruka, you couldn't even go to the track a little bit late? You know my appointment's today!" I folded my arms over my chest as I watched her throw her clothing into her duffel bag._

_"And my race was planned long before your appointment was. I can't go in late, because then I wouldn't be able to race and you know it! I think you can handle it on your own Michiru." I felt tears come to my eyes; I had been looking forward to the appointment for the past two weeks. I knew it at the time that her race was today but I had figured we'd go to the appointment at 9AM then head over to the race track._

_"You should have told me when I made the appointment for the doctor that you'd be going to the track at 8AM to get in some practice runs." I watched her as she walked out of the room. "Where are you going? I'm not done with you yet!"_

_"Michiru, honey, baby…I love you, but this is the last thing I need before a race. Please…I'll be thinking about you alright?" I frowned when she kissed my forehead and left with Rune._

* * *

Thank you to Reusch17 for help with the flashbacks, there's only a few more coming before Haruka wakes up. I think I may switch it to third person when Ruka wakes up, I'll decide that when it comes time. If you made it this far...don't forget to review!! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Well I know it took me a while to get this up. I'm sorry about that. Spent a lot of time at work and cleaning the new apartment. Thank you Reusch17 and RukaMichi92 for their help with this chapter, I was a bit stuck

* * *

Without You  
Chapter 5

"Mom, can Emiko come over. She said she brought something for mom." Rune glanced at me from his phone. I smiled and nodded.

"That's fine honey, she's more than welcome here. Even if your mom doesn't show it, she likes the girl just as much as I do." I rested my head against Haruka's arm and closed my eyes. I was so tired. I felt as though I wanted to let myself go to sleep, and never wake up. Just so I could be with Haruka.

"I'll send her a message then. I'm sure her mom will be able to bring her over.

--

_"Mom, Emiko's here!" Rune ran to the front door and opened it. I smiled as I saw him give her a hug. "Emiko, this is my Mama Michiru." I stood from my spot to greet her._

_"So you're Emiko…Rune's talked so much about you." I giggled when I saw him blush. My head turned when I heard Haruka sigh from behind me. _

_"Emiko, this is my mom, Haruka." He motioned to her and I saw Emiko's expression change to that of a confused one._

_"You have two mothers?" She looked to him._

_"There a problem with that?" Haruka chimed in with a frown on her face._

_"Haruka calm down. She's probably never seen it before." I leaned up to whisper in her ear. "Just try to relax and have a good dinner. He really likes this girl."_

_She sighed and forced a smile. "It's a…pleasure to finally meet you Emiko. Please…come and join us for dinner. Michiru makes a mean stir fry." I blushed and followed them into the kitchen._

_Emiko sat beside Rune and I sat beside Haruka, we each served our own plates from the serving dishes in the center of the table._

_"So do you like my son?"_

_Emiko smiled at Rune and nodded. "Yes I do, I like him very much."_

_"How can you be so sure of yourself with that? You're only 14, just like he is. How can you know that?" Haruka slowly picked at her food. I frowned as I watched this exchange._

_"I just got this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach the first time I ever saw him in the store. I just didn't have the courage to go up and talk to him that first time. Then that second time he talked to me and I felt such a connection."_

_"Mm hm." She took a bite of her food. "Well personally I don't think he's old enough to date. I don't think either of you are. Ow!" I smacked her arm to get her to stop it._

_"Haruka let it go, Rune's happy, that's what matters isn't it?" She sighed and nodded._

--

I smiled when I opened my eyes to the sound of the door opening about a half hour later. "It's nice to see you Emiko. Where's your mother?" I sat up and watched her.

"She said she'd come back in about an hour or so to get me. Has there been any change?" She sat down next to Rune and set the bouquet of roses she had brought on the window ledge behind her.

I shook my head before resting it against the mattress again. "I just want her to wake up. I miss her so much." I wiped a tear from my eye before once again closing them and drifting to sleep.

--

_I frowned as I walked around the corner and into Haruka's garage. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a younger woman had Haruka pressed against the side of a vehicle, her lips dangerously close to my wife's. _

_"Come on honey, she'll never know about this. I know you want me." My blood boiled as I watched the exchange between them._

_"Yea, she'd never know…but I can't." She looked down into the woman's eyes. "I'm happily married."_

_"I don't care, she's nothing." Before she was able to kiss her I grabbed her arm and yanked her away from my wife._

_"Nothing huh? I think you should get out of here before I hang you by this hair." I watched her frown and leave the garage._

_"Thank you so much Michi."_

_I turned back to her, my eyes only seeing red. "And as for you!"…_

_"Michiru, do I really have to do this?" I smirked as I stood beside Rune in the hallway outside of our bedroom._

_"Yes, you have to do this all week long, now get out here so I can see you."_

_"Rune isn't around is he?"_

_I smirked and put my hand over his mouth. "No, he's playing outside with the neighbors." _

_We both burst into laughter when Haruka opened the door and appeared in the doorway wearing a tightly fitting French maid outfit. "I thought you said he was gone!" She attempted to hide behind the doorway._

_"Well, OK, so I lied, he didn't want to miss watching his mother clean house for a week. And you know if you're not wearing that outfit then you have to sleep in the garage, with the door open, with everybody watching you." I grinned._

--

My eyes opened and I chuckled softly.

"What's so funny mama?"

"Remember the maid outfit?" I glanced at him. He thought for a moment before laughing. "I was just thinking about all the good times…" I sighed.

--

_"And as always Haruka Tenou is in first place. But Takada Yamashino is gaining on her fast. They're coming around the final turn!" I stood up and held the binoculars to my eyes to watch my wife's car come around the final corner. "Takada clipped Haruka…"_

_My hands released the binoculars; I didn't hear them as they hit the cement floor and shattered. I could only watch Haruka's car roll across the center field. "No…" My body froze as I watched the scene before me. "Dammit Haruka you should have just let him pass you!" Tears slid down my cheeks as I ran down to the track._

--

"You were in a coma for three days." I spoke softly as I looked down at her. "When you woke up you said it would take more than a car accident to take you away from us. You said that you would never leave us. You lied to me!" I couldn't control my hand as it pounded on her stomach. "You lied to us!" Again my hand struck her stomach as tears rolled down my cheeks.

When I struck her stomach one last time she reacted, her hand jumped ever so slightly in my own.

* * *

Well, now that you've made it this far, you know you have to review...right? I'll try to get the next chapter out faster, yet I can't guarentee anything. Just make sure to review for me. K?


	6. Chapter 6

OK, I know this took me quite some time to get out, and I'm sorry about that. I'm kind of overloaded with 22 credits in school, plus I had the week from hell (last week) in work. So I barely had time to sleep let alone write anything. So, I was able to find a little bit of time between classes to do some writing in my notebook and I just finished typing it up. So I do hope you all like it. I know the chapter's a little bit shorter than the others, but I know you won't mind.

* * *

Without You  
Chapter 6

"I don't understand it at all. Haruka you were showing absolutely no signs of any brain activity when I checked on you two hours ago."

I stared at him while I gripped Haruka's hand tightly. "So she'll be able to go home tomorrow?" The doctor nodded before leaving the room.

I felt Setsuna's eyes on us before she stood and spoke. "Hey Rune, let's go and get some lunch, my treat." My eyes followed them out of the room.

"I do remember telling you that I'd never leave you and Rune." I couldn't hide it anymore. I couldn't control my tears as they ran from my eyes. "Michi don't cry. Come on now, worse has happened to me before and we both know that."

"I just..." I sniffled slightly. "I just thought I'd lost you forever. I almost lost you before…but nothing like this. The four of us wouldn't have been able to handle it."

"Four?" She frowned and looked at me.

"I'm pregnant honey. I was going to tell you the night after the race but-"

"You're what!?" she nearly screamed. "How dare you run around behind my back!?"

I cringed when she pushed me away from her. "Honey what's wrong? We talked about this, you knew I was trying to get pregnant."

Her eyes turned cold and full of hate. "I have no idea what you're talking about Michiru. If I wasn't good enough for you, you should have just told me that from the beginning instead of leading me on for the past five years."

"Ruka…we've been together for eight years now; married for six." I frowned as I watched her expression. "You really don't remember do you?"

"Remember what? That I have an 11 year old son and a whore for a wife?"

I stood from my seat. "Rune is 14 Haruka, and I'm the furthest thing from a whore. Do you even remember what happened to you to get you here?"

This time she frowned and looked down. "No…no I don't."

"Mamoru shot you. It was four days ago, after you won your race. The doctor's didn't think you'd wake up at all." I sighed before walking away from her. I wiped at my eyes as I walked past Setsuna and Rune, neither of them bothering to stop me, thankfully.

* * *

_-In the room-_

"Mom, what's going on? Why was Michiru-mama crying?" Rune sat where Michiru was sitting.

Haruka stared at him blankly. "Tell me how old you are…"

"14…mom, are you alright?"

The blonde rubbed her forehead before frowning. "And Michiru's pregnant…with my consent?" He nodded his answer to her. "I…I don't remember…"

* * *

"Doctor…I need to talk to you."

He turned his attention to me. "Are you alright Mrs. Tenou?"

I sighed and shook my head. "No…and neither is Haruka." He put down the file he was holding to focus on me. "She doesn't remember anything from the last three years. She didn't even remember how old Rune was. He's 14 and she thought he was 11."

He sighed. "It seems that the coma affected some of her memory capacity. It's very rare. But when it does happen, it's very hard to recover from it. The only thing I'd be able to suggest is to show her pictures and take her places she's seen in the last three years. It will be a slow process that will take a lot of patience. Just be thankful that she remembers you at all."

"Should I take her to the track?"

"I highly discourage going directly to the scene of the gunshot, its libel to send her into shock. Try small steps first and wait until she's ready to see the location before you take her there."

I nodded and thanked him before going back into the room. "Haruka…The doctor said it sounds like the coma affected your memory." I sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. "He told me that it will take a lot of time to help you remember…if you can even remember."

I jumped when the door opened and the doctor came into the room. "I just wanted to ask you some questions Haruka, if that's alright." He glanced at me and I moved away from the bed. "Alright…today's June 27th…do you know what year it is?"

Haruka frowned and looked at him a little strange before throwing out her answer. "2004."

I bit my lip as I listened to her. "Haruka it's 2007…You were shot four days ago…on the 23rd, do you know what day of the week it is?"

She hesitated, doing the math in her head. "…Sunday?" She turned to look at me. "Why is he asking me all these questions?"

I shook my head and wiped away a stray tear. "It would be Sunday if it were 2004." He pulled out his PDA to show Haruka the screen with the current date on it.

She read it softly, almost as if in disbelief. "Wednesday…June 27…2007…" Her voice trailed off as she read the year. She sighed as she let herself fall back onto the bed. "How is that possible?"

I stood up and walked out of the room. I couldn't listen to him explain it again. My only wish was that Haruka would snap out of this. That she would come back to being the loving and accepting wife that she had become.

* * *

Well, if you made it this far, please review :D


	7. Chapter 7

I know it's been a while since I've updated, I don't know what caused the sudden update, but I hope you enjoy it. Don't be too mad at me for waiting so long.

* * *

Without You  
Chapter 7

"Where are we?" Haruka frowned as she looked out the driver's side window at the house as we pulled up to the garage.

"We moved in here about two years ago honey…You had always said you wanted to get away from the downtown traffic and noise." I hit the button on the center console and watched as the garage door opened. "Is anything coming back to you yet?"

She frowned, not saying anything as she unhooked her seatbelt. "Maybe if I wander around some I'll start to remember…" I nodded and watched her climb from my vehicle and walk through the doorway into the kitchen.

"Momma, I'm going to go down to see Emiko. She wanted me to let her know when we got home."

I nodded to him and watched him grab his bike from the garage wall. A sigh escaped my lips as I got out and pulled Haruka's duffel bag from the back of my SUV. I was already starting to figure out how hard this was going to be. Yet, as the doctor said, I'm just thankful that she remembers us at all.

"Michiru!!"

I jumped, my hand releasing the bag that thumped to the ground, and ran into the house to find Haruka in her office, blankly staring at the trophies on the shelves. "Are you alright? Why did you yell?"

"Are all of these mine?" She turned to look at me, and when I gave her a reassuring nod she stepped closer to examine them. "They're all first place finishes…" She gripped her head and stumbled back. The only thing breaking her fall was the wooden desk she landed on.

"Haruka!" I rushed to her side to support her weight as I helped her stand back up. "What happened?"

"My head…my head…it hurts." She groaned and allowed herself to lean against me. "I think I need to sit down…"

I nodded and easily helped her into the bedroom. I let go of her long enough to watch her sit down on the edge of the bed, then proceeded to help her undress and get into something she could sleep in. "Why don't you take a nap? Maybe that will help your headache some." She nodded before lying back against the pillows and closing her eyes. "I love you Ruka."

She smiled softly. "I love you too Michi…thank you."

"For what?"

She shook her head. "Just thank you." I watched as she shifted slightly before drifting off to sleep.

Maybe some of her memory was coming back to her…

"When she starts to remember things, she will probably be overcome by severe migraine-like headaches. The best thing is for her to sleep them off. When she wakes up, she'll more than likely recall the memory that an item or saying sparked."

The doctor's words played fresh in her mind. Hopefully when she wakes up later she'll recall all of her race victories. I sighed before heading back to the garage to grab the duffel bag I had dropped only a few minutes prior. I took my time in unpacking the few items it contained, making sure not to make any noise to stir Haruka's slumber. I lifted the blanket on my side of the bed when I was done to slide the bag back into its home.

I made my way out to the kitchen to make a quick supper for Haruka and I. I knew whenever Rune went to see Emiko that her mother would have some kind food for him to eat. I smiled at the thought of how cute they were together. It had been quite a while since she had seen Rune that happy.

--

"What smells so good?" I jumped and turned my attention to the doorway to see a sleepy blonde standing there. I smiled softly as I watched her run her fingers through her messy hair. It looked as though she hadn't gotten a bit of sleep.

"I made chicken and rice. Go sit down and I'll get you some." I watched as she sat directly in the chair she had always sat in. "You know…we got that table last winter, and ever since then that's the same exact spot you've always occupied." I smiled and took a plate of food to her.

"It is?" She looked down at the polished wood finish before turning to look at me again. "I honestly…don't remember…" She sighed. I hated seeing her like this. She looked so defeated and helpless. "I want to go to the track tomorrow…to let everybody know I'm alright."

"The doctor doesn't recommend that Haruka." I placed a plate in front of her.

The blonde looked up at me; I could easily see the building anger in her eyes. "I think I'm old enough to decide where I want to go. I want to go to the track tomorrow. If I've been out as long as you guys said I've been out, I need to catch up on some practice!"

I frowned and sat down beside her. "The doctor said that it might over-"

"Stop!" I leaned back when she slammed her fist on the table, causing my glass of water to crash to the floor. She stood up and walked from the kitchen, not saying another word.

I took a deep breath and proceeded to clean up the broken glass from the tile floor. I carefully picked up her plate of food as well as a fork and followed her into her study.

"If you're here to try to talk me out of this then just leave now…"

I shook my head and placed the food down beside her. "I'll take you down there tomorrow afternoon." I watched her take the fork from my hand and start to eat from the plate before her. "I just wanted to bring you your food. You need to eat something."

She spoke softly. "Thank you…"

I nodded and stood up to go and lie down on the bed. I truly wasn't hungry, I just felt as helpless as Haruka did. With no idea of how to help her. No idea of how to help myself. I just want you to get better my love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Upon Amber's request, I pushed out a new chapter :D. Please don't forget to review**

Without You  
Chapter 8

"Are you sure you want to do this honey?" I looked over at my wife. She looked so beautiful as she pulled an old shirt over her bare chest. "I mean, the doctor recommended you wait a little bit before going to the track."

She sighed and stepped closer to me. I shivered at the scent coming from her clothing. Oh how I missed it. "Yes, I'm sure. I know I'm ready. If I wait, I may not ever go back. I want to race some too, to see if that will help me."

I nodded before climbing into my car. But I stopped before starting the engine and turned to the blonde. "Do you want to drive?"

Her face lit up as she practically ran to her Ferrari. I couldn't help but giggle at her. She was so cute whenever she was allowed to drive. "You might have to help me get back to the freeway from here though…I don't remember."

I nodded and climbed into the passenger seat. "You actually don't have to get back on the freeway, just make a left out of the driveway and that will take you to the main road, from there you should know it."

She nodded before kicking her car into gear and pulling out of the driveway. I sighed as I leaned back on the seat, totally at ease that she was driving. "Are you alright?"

I turned to look at her, a smile covering my face. I had never realized how beautiful she truly was until that moment. The sun reflected off of her cheeks, slowly turning them a soft red. "Do you know how absolutely gorgeous you are?" I giggled softly as her red cheeks turned into a blush and she shook her head. "It's true though. It's almost like I'm seeing you in a new light."

"That's only because I spent the last week asleep…That's all that is." I watched her smile as she came to the main road. She never asked which way to go; instinct took on the right direction to the track. "I…I actually remember…"

"What do you remember?" I rested my hand on hers as it sat atop the gear shift.

She glanced at me at the red light. "I remember where the track is…"

"Are you mad at me about something?" I diverted my eyes as she pulled her hand away from mine.

"I'm just a little irritated that all you're focusing on is what I'm remembering and what I'm not. Why don't you just let it drop? It'll come back to me when it comes back to me. Hell, if it comes back to me. So would you please just drop it? Thank you."

--

I held my breath, expecting the worst as we walked through the front gates. My eyes never left Haruka as she stepped foot on the pavement that was the race track.

"Haruka you're here!?" I watched her turn to her manager. Shingo dropped his wrench on the workbench before wiping his hands off on a dirty rag. "I thought the doctor said it would be a while before you'd be coming back…" He turned his attention to me and I just shook my head. "Couldn't stay away huh?" He smiled at her.

"I came to race…Michiru tried to stop me from coming but I wanted to." She looked around. "And you were so concerned that I'd remember everything and pass out…" She rolled her eyes slightly. "Where's the car at?"

I sighed and followed her and Shingo into the garage. I wish she wasn't so angry all the time…

--

I sat in the first row of the bandstand, watching Haruka make her laps at full speed. I never found much point in driving around, making hundreds of left hand turns. But…I guess whatever makes my love happy.

I jumped, startled as my cell phone rang. I quickly dug through my purse to pull the tiny electronic free.

"Mr. Yamamoto, is the court date set yet?" I stood up, starting to make my way toward the track to have Shingo call Haruka in.

"There is no court date Michiru…"

I froze in my step. "What?"

"The judge ruled to set him free, since Haruka has no memory of what happened. Mamoru's attorney found a loophole to set him free. The only way we can get him back in court is for Haruka to remember…"

I sighed. "I'll just have to try harder to get that memory back then, won't I?"

We bid our farewells to one another as I made my way to Shingo. How was I going to tell Haruka that the man that nearly killed her…was free?

--

**OK, I know this chapter is shorter than the others, and it's more or less a filler chapter, but I felt it was all necessary…**

**Please don't attack me on the fact that Mamoru was released due to Haruka's memory loss, I know that would never happen in the real world, but this isn't the real world is it? :D**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

So it looks as though I've got to outsmart the computers here at work. Stupid things have blocked now. I guess they got tired of me being on there reading all night long. Anyway...So I'm typing an e-mail to myself and then a little bit later tonight I'm going to go around to a guest computer, that has nothing blocked and post it that way...ugh...I'm not the one that contracted a virus on the computers! Why do I have to be punished.

Anyway...It's been a while since I updated this one. I was in a writing mood last night. I told those of you who read Knight in Shining Armor that there would be another update, well, here it is. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Without You  
Chapter 9

"I with they'd let me join you in here." I smirked as I stood at the entrance to the showers.

"But after what happened last time you have to keep your clothes on." Her lips curled in a slight smile as she glanced at me.

I grateful returned her smile. Oh god how I wanted to strip naked and join her. But after the sales representative found us on the floor together I was barred from entering the showers with her. Wait a minute...was she talking about that or another time. I tilted my head as I looked at her. "You mean when Shingo yelled in for you and heard you moaning in response." The memory from four years ago replayed itself in my head.

"No, when Kin walked in on us..." she hesitated "...last summer." she looked at me, almost in disbelief. I could only smile at her. "Thank you for not directly asking if I remembered."

"I think I should give you a reward later for remembering all on your own." I winked before giving her my seductive look and walking away. "But you have to hurry up in there, I'm not going to wait all day for you."

Mr. Yamamoto's words started playing over and over again in my head as I sat on the bench near Haruka's locker. I still had yet to figure out how I'd tell her.

"Are you alright? You're looking a little pale." She spoke before wrapping her body in a towel.

"I got a call from Mr. Yamamoto earlier."

"Who?"

"The attorney about your case against Mamoru." I saw her nod, she never was good with names. "He had some bad news for us." I looked down at my lap. "Mamoru's attorney found a loophole in order to get him released…since you have no memory of the incident…" I looked up and saw her frown. "The only way to get him charged is for you to remember."

She remained quiet as she pulled her clothes on. Then she grabbed my hand. "Show me exactly where it happened at."

I wanted to tell her no and refuse to do it, but I know she'd only go out and have Shingo do it. I nodded and stood up. "I'll show you…I don't even know if they've gotten all the blood stains off the pavement yet." I led her out of the locker room and across the lanes of track toward the winner's circle. I stopped and turned to face her. "If this doesn't work…there's a video from that day that you could try watching."

She nodded and stood at the exact spot where she was shot. Sure enough, there was still a faint red hue on the concrete from the blood. I simply stood on the grass and waited. I could barely even watch her. Each time I glanced up all I saw was the day he shot her. The day I couldn't do anything to help her. I reached up to wipe a tear from my eye.

"Are you alright?" She winced as she looked in my direction. She opened her mouth to say something else but the word only appeared as a grunt as she dropped to her knees, both hands gripping the sides of her head.

"Shingo!" I yelled for help as I knelt beside her, pulling her head against my chest. "Just relax baby. Don't fight it. Nothing's going to hurt you…I promise." I slowly felt her muscles relax as her body became limp. She had passed out.

* * *

"Shingo, stop pacing. The doctor told me to just let her sleep when she had a flashback."

"It was just too soon. How could you let her stand right where it happened? What in the hell were you thinking?"

I frowned as I waited for him to finish his tirade. "You know as well as I do that whenever Haruka puts her mind to something then there's no talking her out of it." I gently removed the damp cloth from her forehead to replace it with a fresh, warm one.

"Why did you want to tell her about Mamoru being released? Why couldn't you just wait until she remembered more?"

"Because I would have gotten mad at her for hiding something from me." The blonde let out a groan as she sat up.

"How are you feeling?" My hands were shaking as I touched her cheeks. "You were out for almost three hours."

I instantly relaxed as she placed one hand over my own and another over my abdomen. "You really shouldn't worry, not with the baby and all."

"You…you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Why would I be? We worked through all of that didn't we?"

I closed my eyes and released a sigh of relief. "You don't remember calling me a whore and practically resenting me when I told you I was pregnant?" She shook her head. "What do you remember?"

"What do you mean what do I remember?"

A frown grew on my lips. "You were shot by Mamoru…" I paused to gauge her reaction. "You spent four days in a coma…" She continued to shake her head. "Great, first you can't remember for the past three years…now you can remember the past three years, but still don't remember being in the hospital."

"I vaguely remember the hospital, because I remember you telling me you were pregnant." She smiled at me.

I stood up and drug her over to the full-length mirror. "Shingo, turn around." I waited until he complied before unbuttoning her shirt to reveal a still heavily bandaged chest. "Does this help you remember any?"

"Oh my god…He really did shoot me. All I can remember is winning the race and standing in the winner's circle." She closed her eyes to try to imagine it. "I saw you walking toward me…and then it goes black." She frowned. "And then I wake up here with no idea what's going on…I'm sorry if I was mean to you over the past few days."

I smiled as she wrapped her arms around me. I always felt safe and warm in her embrace. "We'll get through this."

"So Mamoru's free?"

"Yes he is you faggot. Why won't you just die!?"

I moved my body in front of Haruka's as the sound of gunshots echoed through my ears.

* * *

Yes, yes…now that you all hate me again :) I figured this chapter needed a little more action. Since I honestly hadn't the slightest idea where in the hell I was going with it, now I know where I'm going. I hope you stick around for chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while since I've updated this story. The thing is, I've had it written for about two weeks now. But I'm just now getting around to typing it. Sorry...**

**This chapter's going to be in third person, it'll make it a bit easier to understand.**

Without You

Chapter 10

Michiru winced as she felt a sharp pain in her lower spine. Her body became weak as it fell against Haruka's.

"Michiru!" Haruka's voice echoed in her ears. "Michi..." the voice became softer and less frantic. She felt her world start to shake when she heard her name again. "Michi, honey...wake up."

The sleeping beauty's eyes shot open and stared blankly at her wife. "What happened?"

Haruka frowned before sitting down next to the other woman. "You look like you've seen a ghost honey."

She frantically lifted up her night shirt and felt her stomach and then her lower back. "I wasn't shot..." she spoke softly.

"Of course you weren't shot, you've been sleeping ever since 9 o'clock last night."

"Sleeping?"

The blonde nodded. "That must have been one vivid dream you had."

"Dream? No, how could all of that had been a dream? Mamoru shot you after you won your race." Haruka slid her arm around the smaller woman. "You were in a coma for almost four days. Then when you woke up you couldn't remember anything for the past several years. I wasn't completely sure how that's possible though. We spent the next few days trying to get you to remember what happened. We went out to the track and you insisted to see where you were show...so I showed you. Then you remembered everything up to him shooting you." She hesitated as she rubbed her head. "That's when Mamoru came in and attempted to shoot you...after you woke back up...but I jumped in front of you and he shot me instead. That's...apparently...when you woke me up..."

Haruka couldn't help but to smile. "That was some dream then. Neither of us were shot. I still have my memory." She kissed the side of her head. "How could he have gotten into the center circle anyway. You know how strong security is at the gate. Plus, how would I have lost my memory from that. Did I hit my head when I fell?" Michiru shook her head. "As long as I didn't hit my head; I would have remembered everything." Haruka stood up and grabbed her wife's hand. "You have to get ready, we're leaving for the track soon."

She shook her head and pulled her hand away. "I don't want you to go...Please...just call them and tell them I'm sick."

The blonde frowned. "It's just not that easy Michi."

"Then just make up something. I don't want you to go today. Not to this race."

Haruka nodded, she could tell she was serious. "Alright, I'll give Shingo a call then. At least take a shower, you were covered in sweat when I woke you up." Michiru nodded and crawled out of bed. The blonde shook her head and left the room to get her cell phone. After hitting a few buttons she placed it to her ear. "Shingo...it's Haruka."

"Where in the hell are you at. I told you to be here early so we could work the kinks out of your car."

I'm not coming. Michiru just woke up and she's really sick. I have to take her to the doctor."

Shingo let out a heavy sigh. "It's probably better that way anyway since the car's running like shit."

"I'll come out tomorrow morning to fix it. I have to go, I just heard Michiru get sick." She wasn't entirely lying as she hung up the phone and ran into the bedroom. She stopped outside the bathroom door. "Michi, are you alright?" she slowly opened the door to see a mound of aqua-colored hair hunched over the toilet. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't think morning sickness would hit me this soon..." She sat back against the wall.

"Morning sickness?" Haruka knelt next to her.

"I'm pregnant Ruka." She leaned against her wife.

"What? You mean...we're going to have a baby?"

Michiru giggled. "Well as long as you promise not to pass out like when I first told you. Oh...not so tight!" She snuggled against the blonde who held her tightly.

"We have to celebrate! We're going out to your favorite restaurant tonight."

"That nice Italian one that's downtown." Haruka nodded, causing Michiru to smile. "I'd like that Ruka."

* * *

"Mom, do I have to go? Emiko invited me over for dinner tonight." Rune grumbled as he fixed his tie in the mirror.

"Michiru's pregnant, and the entire family's going out tonight. You'll just have to call her to let her know you're not going."

"Well then, can she come with us?"

"No. Now go and call her." Haruka frowned as he left the room. "I can't believe him sometimes. Dammit!" She let out a curse as her hands fumbled with her own tie.

"He only gets it from you love." She giggled at her wife. "Here, let me help." She swatted Haruka's hands out of her way and easily fixed her tie. "You look amazing honey." She pressed against the taller woman and gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

"Hey mom!" Rune's voice came from the living room. "Mom come here! Hurry up! I think you need to see this."

Haruka hurried into the living room as Rune turned up the television.

"Earlier this afternoon, a gentleman by the name of Mamoru Chiba was arrested after attempting to enter a restricted area of the Tokyo Speedway. He set off metal detectors with a concealed handgun." A video of Mamoru being tackled to the ground began to play. "He was able to shoot several guards before being stopped. He is currently being held in jail for further questioning. As he was being carried off, he shouted "I'm going to kill you Haruka" over and over again. Thankfully, Haruka Tenou's wife was ill today and she was not attending today's race."

"How..." Haruka looked at Michiru. "How did you know that was going to happen?"

Michiru slowly sat down on the sofa, a blank look on her face. "Ruka, it was just a dream...but I guess I just saved your life..."

_**-The End-**_

**Author's Note: So I decided to end it here. I'm thinking of writing another part to this, maybe a little bit in the future. After I figure out another problem for them to face. Just don't hate me that I made this story shorter then my stories normally turn out.**

**Think about it though, with the dream thing, go back and reread the story. Look at all the clues throughout, the memory loss, easy access to the winner's circle. I inadvertently turned it into one big dream. I hope you watch out for more stories from me. I have a big one in the works, it's currently 14 chapters long...and I've got planned out for 19 more ;) So, look for it within the next few months.**

**Don't forget to review, I love hearing your comments.**


End file.
